


I'm Drinking 40 Cups of Coffee

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: “We’re out of coffee again,” He turned around to look Sebastian in the eye. "How does this happen?"“Have you ever considered that we drink the coffee?”  He rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the room.“Sebastian, where are you going? We have a problem.”“I’m getting my keys. I’m going to go and buy more coffee. You coming?"





	I'm Drinking 40 Cups of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot. Hope you like it.  
Title taken from '40 cups of coffee' by Ella Mae Morse.

“Sebastian!” Blaine yelled from the kitchen. He’d looked everywhere for coffee and there was none. This happened all the time. “Sebastian!” 

“Yes?” His boyfriend took in the scene with a smirk on his face. There was a mug on the counter, Blaine standing on a chair and every cupboard in the room open. He knew exactly what was wrong but that didn’t mean he was going to tell Blaine that. 

“We’re out of coffee again,” He turned around to look Sebastian in the eye. They’d lived together for over a year and, somehow, they always ended up not having enough coffee. “How does this happen?” 

Sebastian chuckled a little bit at Blaine. He knew that Blaine had stood on the chair to search all the shelves but now was using it to make a point. His boyfriend hated that he was taller than him and stood on furniture a lot to look him in the eye. “Have you ever considered that we drink the coffee?” 

“Well obviously. But I swear we had loads of it left this morning. It can’t have all just disappeared,” Blaine was waving his hands around frantically. He reminded him of Cooper when he did that. It was funnier that they didn’t realize how similar they actually were. He rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the room. “Sebastian, where are you going? We have a problem.” 

“I’m getting my keys. I’m going to go and buy more coffee.” He was buttoning up his coat when Blaine strolled into the hallway. “You coming?” 

Blaine didn’t answer but reached around him to grab his jacket. It wasn’t too cold out for autumn but it was almost 10pm, so it would no doubt be chilly. They walked to the car in silence, but he didn’t mind it so much. After all, it wasn’t like they had any reason to talk. Sebastian knew that Blaine was trying to figure out why he hadn’t thought to go to the shop, but he wasn’t going to say anything. He kissed Blaine’s temple before walking around to the driver’s side door. His boyfriend could lack common sense sometimes, but he wouldn’t be him if he didn’t. It was, frankly, adorable. 

The radio played in the background, some top 40 song that he’d heard far too much of driving to work. Blaine stared out the window at the night as they drove to the supermarket. It wasn’t a long journey but there was no way of knowing when the weather would change. When they got there, Blaine’s eyebrows scrunched up the way they did when he was thinking hard about something. It wasn’t often that he thought deeply about supermarkets but he wasn’t going to judge. 

“Come on, killer. Let’s go buy some coffee.” The coffee aisle was near the middle of the store and Sebastian knew that it was bound to take them a while to actually get there as soon as Blaine let go of his hand to walk down a completely different aisle. Sighing at what a child his boyfriend could be, Sebastian followed him. 

His longer strides meant he could keep up with Blaine easily, but it also meant he had to match Blaine’s pace when he finally reached him. He had no idea what the plan was – he hadn’t even paid attention to what was in the aisle he’d just walked down. Blaine grabbed his hand when he caught up with him. 

“Come on, Bas. The biscuit aisle is this way.” Shaking his head, he made sure Blaine didn’t break out into a run. The biscuit aisle wasn’t somewhere he spent a lot of his time, considering he only liked ginger biscuits. They had a sharper taste than other biscuits and he loved them. Blaine, however, had a crazy sweet tooth. He would always make sure there was chocolate in the flat, even if he forgot coffee or apples frequently. Despite eating an assortment of biscuits ranging from bourbons to biscotti, Blaine had an unhealthy love of Jaffa Cakes. Was it a biscuit or was it a cake? How could Blaine eat something that was clearly a hybrid food. Like lemons. Sebastian avoided lemons because they were a hybrid. A food should not be two things, no matter how nice. 

He was snapped out of his internal monologue of which was more evil – lemons or Jaffa cakes - by Blaine handing him 2 family boxes of Jaffa cakes. Correction: 72 Jaffa cakes. There was something wrong with his boyfriend. Blaine nodded as if he’d achieved something spectacular and began walking away again. Instead of heading to the coffee aisle like he’d expected, Blaine headed to the freezer section. This was going to be fun. 

“What ice cream should we get? Mint chocolate chip or cookie dough?” Blaine waved an arm in front of his face. “Bas? Hello. What ice cream?” 

“Cookie dough.” He ate both, but he knew Blaine preferred that one. And that Blaine would eat most of it anyway. He turned to go to the coffee aisle, but Blaine decided to link their arms at the elbow and take charge once more. Before he knew it, they were looking at stationary. Rather, Blaine was looking at stationary and Sebastian was craving a coffee. He had no idea how long Blaine stood there debating which pens to buy, but he was pretty sure the ice cream had started melting. 

“Ok, let’s go and pay.” He gladly followed his boyfriend to the checkout, not even thinking straight. It had gotten colder in the time they’d spent in the store, and they hurried to the car. He turned the heat on as soon as they got in and just as he started driving, Blaine gasped loudly. He braked and looked at his boyfriend. 

“Hey, B, what’s wrong?” He said gently, trying not to scare his boyfriend if there was a really big problem. Blaine turned to him slowly and his brown eyes looked haunted.  
“Bas...” he whispered. “We forgot to get coffee.” 

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh as his boyfriend jumped out of the car and ran back into the shop. He really did love him. No one else would be so scandalized that they forgot to buy coffee. He laughed once more as Blaine came stumbling to the car, clutching a jar of coffee to his chest. Blaine Anderson was going to be the death of him, of that he was sure. He’d die a happy man indeed.


End file.
